Marin Hollow
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage Soldier |team= |previous team=Brandish Squad |partner= |previous partner=Brandish μ |base of operations=Vistarion |status=Imprisoned |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Spatial Magic (Rules of the Area) |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 442 |anime debut=Episode 286 |game debut= |japanese voice=Tomohiro Yamaguchi |english voice=Tyler Carson |image gallery=yes }} Marin Hollow (マリン・ホーロウ Marin Hōrō) is a soldier in the Alvarez Empire's Imperial Army, and a former member of Brandish Squad, that serves directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Brandish μ. Appearance Marin is a thin, young man of average height with spiky, black hair. He wears a pair of purple trousers partnered with a purple blazer with some parts of it having a violet shade of color, specifically the trousers and blazers outer linings. The blazer has a unique design in which below the outer lining of the blazer specifically its collar lapel and break line also has the same violet color which is spread up through the edge of jacket center front of the blazer and continued through the edges of the blazer's side seam all the way to its back vent and its jacket side back. Underneath his blazer, he has a white long sleeve dress shirt with a large collar that he kept upturned. In addition to this, he sports a striped bandanna with an alternating color identical to his trousers and blazer which are purple and violet respectively and a pair of tinted eyeglasses with a maroon colored lenses and black colored front frames, hinges and temples of the eyewear on his forehead. Lastly, he wears a pair of black colored boots with a white colored outsole.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 10 Personality Marin is a very jovial individual, often smiling and complimenting others, particularly women. However, this happy disposition immediately flips into one of anger and disgust when Marin is around people he deems to be unworthy. Sometimes, he will judge people based on their looks, often females, but immediately start despising people who annoy him, those often being other men. As he considers himself to be a master of Spatial Magic, this anger is usually directed at those who believe they can out-play him in his element. The polar nature of his personality shocked both Natsu and Gray, who witnessed first-hand Marin flipping between a polite and insulting disposition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 11-20 To add to his downright twisted personality, Marin would resent anyone who would get him humiliated, even his superiors, and eliminate them when he gets the chance. This proved to be the case when he reunited with a cuffed Brandish, happily greeting her before starting to choke her to death, remembering all things she's done to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 16-18 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Marin arrives at Caracole Island and destroys a gelato shop where Team Natsu is eating. He emerges from the rubble, and introduces himself as a member of the Alvarez Empire's Brandish Squad, Marin. Erza, enraged that the dessert stand was blown up, attempts to Requip to attack him, but Marin reveals that he has blocked off her Magic, as his own revolves around the manipulation of space. Lucy, trying to aid Erza, goes to summon a Celestial Spirit, though Marin blocks her Magic too due to its spatial relation. Smiling at the two, Marin then reveals he has his own special space reserved for those who break his rules, and spirits Lucy and Erza away in a cloud of smoke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 8-14 Seeing their comrades disappear, Natsu and Gray ask Marin where he sent them. Marin replies that Lucy and Erza passed the test and as a result were sent to his relaxation dimension, but angrily tells Natsu and Gray that they didn't pass. At that moment, he drops an injured Mest in front of them and says that he didn't pass the test either. Natsu and Gray then angrily try to attack Marin, but he gets the best of them with his Spatial Magic. Before their battle can continue any further, however, Brandish appears and Marin apologizes to her for his reckless actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 15-20 She asks for some star mango gelato, and upon seeing the destroyed stand, Marin blames Natsu and Gray for it. Prompting to leave out of disappointment, Brandish expresses her disinterest in the fact that Fairy Tail attacked their soldiers, much to Marin's dismay. He tries to push the subject further, which causes Brandish to use her Magic, making the island drastically emerge from the ocean. Marin is terrified by her power, and thus returns Lucy and Erza as she commanded. Natsu confronts the duo over an injured Mest, and Brandish appears to disintegrate Marin with her Magic to make them "equal," leaving no trace of him, much to Fairy Tail's surprise and disgust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 10-22 However, it turns out that Brandish simply used her Magic to make Marin too small to be detected with the naked eye as a way of fooling Fairy Tail into backing off. The two return to Zeref's castle in Vistarion. Left in a miniature state, with Brandish not being in the mood to undo her Magic, Marin compliments a gloomy Brandish as she lounges in her quarters, reading a magazine. He then nervously requests to be returned to his normal size as he paints her toenails. Right at that moment, Dimaria Yesta enters the doorway and chides Brandish for letting Fairy Tail escape, Brandish replying that she didn't let them escape, but rather simply didn't bother to stop them. Marin sheepishly mentions that he had tried to reason with Brandish and pays a compliment to Dimaria as well, with the latter asking Brandish to restore Marin back to normal due to being rather disgusted by his current form; she also reminds Brandish that the Spriggan Twelve were summoned, and tells her to bring Marin along. As she leaves, an annoyed Brandish scoops Marin up between her toes and brings him close to an eye level, expressing her dislike towards Dimaria, with Marin only being at the mercy of Brandish's unenthusiastic attitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 2-4 Later, at night, while the Alvarez Empire makes their move and invades Magnolia, Marin, still in his miniaturized state, intrudes Lucy's bathroom alongside Brandish. As Lucy walks in on the two, expressing the utmost shock to see Brandish bathing in her tub, Marin shouts out that her house gets a pass.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 16-18 Marin is quickly, however, taken by Brandish and shoved into a bottle, as she believes that his presence is causing Lucy to be too reluctant to get into the bath with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 17 When Lucy finally relents and gets into the bathtub, Marin shouts from the bottle that he wants to get in the tub as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 20 As the two women stare each other down inside the tub, Marin squeaks for Brandish to release him from the bottle, but to no avail, as his superior ignores his cries completely. When the two women then start to converse, with Lucy washing Brandish's back, Marin remarks that that is normally his job, yet again asking to be let out in order to fulfill his duty. As Brandish realizes that Lucy is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, she shrinks Lucy's house into a miniature shape; although Lucy manages to escape, having taken the flask which Marin is trapped in with her. She triumphantly holds the bottle up to the sky, before letting it go, hurling her foot at it as it hits the ground; the bottle shatters and Marin, having been stomped upon, is rendered out of commission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Pages 2-11 Later, a now normal-sized Marin locates Fairy Tail's guild hall where Brandish is being held captive, awaiting to start his infiltration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 8 An opportunity soon presents itself and the manipulator of space immediately teleports himself into the Guild's dungeon, right into his master's cell. Delighted to see the woman, he greets her with a fresh smile; however, as soon as the Shield of Spriggan orders her pet to relieve her of her bonds, Marin's demeanor changes completely and the man feverishly grabs hold of the prisoner's neck. As he throttles her, the Mage condemns her for the maltreatment he has suffered under her and swears revenge. Helpless due to her restraints, Brandish is unable to stop her subordinate from slowly choking out her life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 17-19 However, his efforts are thwarted by Cana and Lucy and the man is imprisoned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 11 After Jacob invades the guild and removes most of people in the building, he is left with no choice but to free Marin along with Brandish. Not so long thereafter, though, Lucy takes the advantage and summons Gemini to copy Marin's Spatial Magic, effectively utilizing it to return everyone back to the current dimension.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 479, Pages 8-12 Later, Marin is seen to be imprisoned within an Ishgar prison.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 327 Magic & Abilities Rules of the Area (空間の掟 Kūkan no Okite): Marin is very acclaimed at using this type of Spatial Magic, granting him the ability to cancel out any Magic relating to space, an ability he used to stop Erza Scarlet's Requip, Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirit Magic, and Mest Gryder's Teleportation Magic. It can also be used to send other people, who have violated the users "law of space," to an alternate dimension. This Magic also gives Marin the ability to teleport at his discretion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 12-16 Hand-to-Hand Combat: Marin has shown he possesses this ability to an extent, as he was able to batter Natsu and Gray from different angles when attacking them in conjunction with his Rules of the Area. Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster): ''"Yer dealin' with a spatial specialist! We play by my rules! When you control the area you always win."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 16-17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist